Tales of a Miracle Daughter
by Wind Writer 07
Summary: Sequel to 4th Times the Charm Right? Surrounding the life of Nate Morgan the single most protected Kid in PC. Question is what will she become? Normal Mob Cassaidne? Could be some of everything time will tell Please read and review Rating to be safe
1. Christening

**Tales of a miracle daughter**

**Chapter 1: Presenting Natasha Lila Morgan**

Around a month after Nate's birth the pent house was still and quiet on a rainy night until the distant clap of thunder was joined by the cries of an infant girl from the nursery. "Jason do you hear that? What time is it?"

"It's about 3 am." said Jason rolling over to look at the clock. "She was fed a few hours ago whose turn is it to check on her?"

"My turn, go back to sleep." said Sam pulling on her black robe walking out of the room. "Hey Nate you're okay momma's right here." Picking up her daughter in her arms Sam rested comfortably in the soft rocking chair. "It's too early for your daddy to read to you but I'll sing if you want." Nate cooed happily and Sam took it to mean she should. "Ok then but just remember you asked for it."

Hush my darling don't fear my darling

The lion sleeps tonight

Hush my darling don't fear my darling

The lion sleeps tonight

"I think she likes it." said Jason from the doorway. "And that would make two of us."

"That's very sweet of you to say." said Sam gazing at her very tired husband. "Especially since I remember the first time I was pregnant you said my singing was and I believe I'm quoting you on this one _horrible_."

"Well that was a long time ago, and I didn't know enough to appreciate it back then." said Jason walking toward his wife and child. "You are really good with her."

"She makes it easy. I don't think she's hungry again she ate a lot at midnight." said Sam smiling down at Nate. "But for now she's awake and just wants to know we're here for her."

"If you want I can stay with her so you can sleep." said Jason crouching down to their level. "I know you want to be rested for her christening today."

"I'll take you up on that." said Sam but not getting up. "Nate is so beautiful isn't she?"

"Yeah she is just like you." said Jason noticing the distant look in Sam's eyes. "Where are you right now?"

"Just the night you asked me to marry you." said Sam looking from Nate to Jason and back. "I've done the math and when you brought me back here and we made love we made this little girl."

"It's a miracle, I know enough to know that." said Jason as Sam gave him their daughter. "Are you sure your ok with Sonny as her Godfather?"

"Yeah I'm fine with it; Sonny's your best friend Jason. Are alright with me choosing Maxie as Godmother?" asked Sam. "I know she gets a little hard to deal with sometimes but she's helped me out a lot in the last few years. I'm not sure my sisters are ready right now."

"I get it Molly and Kristina are too young to really know what the responsibility means." said Jason understanding. "After everything with Spinelli I've learned to appreciate Maxie a little more. We should be cautious at the church today though; we tempted fate enough with both of our families at our wedding."

"Oh come on it's not gonna be that bad, everybody we love is going to be there." said Sam smiling thinking about it. "Alexis and Monica are gonna be doing the gushy grandma thing, Luke is gonna want to mussel Tracy when she starts talking about the Quartermaine-Cassadine mutt, oh and Edward is gonna be the best when he can't decide to whether to adore Nate or start trying to groom her as the next Quartermaine heir."

"Over my dead body is that happening." said Jason horrified at the thought. "No way in hell is Edward getting his hands on Nate to groom her for anything now or ever. Our daughter is not gonna have the Quartermaine legacy shoved down her throat like they tried to do to me."

"Ok, ok enough about the Quartermaine's especially when we have so many other fun dysfunctionals to deal with. Speaking of Carly how did she take it when you told her I decided to make Maxie Nate's Godmother?" asked Sam as every muscle Jason had visibly tightened and froze. "Jason you did tell Carly that I chose Maxie instead of her right?"

"See that kind of stuff would cause a lot of trouble." said Jason carefully. "I never saw the right time."

"Carly still thinks she's being named Nate's godmother?" said Sam quietly so not to disturb Nate who had fallen back asleep. "When we get to the church you had better tell her."

"I hope you were paying attention Nate." said Jason putting his little girl back in her crib. "I just managed to do everything on the list of things you don't want to do when your mom gets mad."

~ 10 am at St. Timothy's~

"So are you gonna stay mad at me all day?" asked Jason when they walked into the sanctuary with Nate in his arms. "Today's not about Carly it's about Nate and her christening."

"I know and I'm not mad at you I just want to get the fireworks with Carly over before we have a scene in front of everybody." said Sam looking around anxiously. "Where is Maxie? She said she would be here early with Nate's christening gown."

"You're thinking about Lila right now aren't you?" said Jason hearing a hint of sadness in his wife's voice. "These are things she never got the chance to do this with her."

"Yeah and I'm probably always going to miss her but we're here to celebrate the daughter we are blessed with." said Sam glancing at the door again. "But there's not gonna be a ceremony if Maxie doesn't get here soon."

"I'm here I'm here with the gown nobody panic!" said Maxie running in with a white bundle in her arms. "I'm sorry I'm late one of the favors I called in to get this tried to flake on me at the last second."

"It's beautiful Maxie," said Sam looking at the gown. "And you're here now that's what counts; we're early anyways."

"So when Sonny gets here no Marlon Brando jokes?" asked Maxie only half kidding. "He does give Godfather a whole new meaning."

"Listen if you have a problem with this I could just ask one of my sisters." said Sam laughing as Jason stood there clearly not getting the joke. "I get how it might make you uncomfortable to be god parents with Sonny."

"Mac wasn't too thrilled about the connection but after you've been such a good friend to me I wanted to do this for you." said Maxie waving a little at the infant. "Hi there Nate; besides if I don't step up for her who will Carly?"

"Godmother Carly Jacks at your service." said Carly walking with what looked like a white bundle of her own. "There she is, precious little girl."

"I'm glad you could make it, Maxie you want to come help me get her ready?" asked Sam before turning to Jason who was silently begging her not to take his only line of defense against an angry Carly. "We'll be back in a little bit, besides you need to talk to Carly. Good luck."

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" asked Carly when Sam and Maxie left with Nate. "Why did Maxie have a christening gown with her?"

"Because Sam asked her to be Nate's godmother." said Jason uncomfortably. "Maxie's been a good friend to her over the years."

"I am your best friend Jason." said Carly shocked. "You are Godfather to my children; why would Sam choose her over me?"

"I don't know Carly maybe it's that Maxie never tried to pay her 5 million to walk away from me." said Jason remembering getting the call about the fight at Jake's. "I asked Sonny to be Godfather Sam just wants someone in her corner."

"Carly leave the poor guy alone." said Sonny walking up with Brenda. "You'll still be in Nate's life."

"What are you doing here; it's a family only event?" said Carly shifting her focus to Brenda. "You don't have any reason to be here."

"I'm Sonny's fiancée and Sam and I are friends." said Brenda indignantly. "You're the one who's not family."

"Enough both of you; today isn't about you or you." said Jason tired of the endless bickering match. "Look this is my daughters christening can we please call a cease fire for one day?"

"Fine I'll go see if I can do anything for Sam." said Brenda walking away. "Make myself useful."

"Over my dead body." said Carly following her.

"You know all of this could've been avoided." said Jason once he and Sonny were alone. "Anyone who thinks Carly and Brenda are ever gonna stop hating each other is dreaming."

"Hey take this one up with your wife she's the one who invited Brenda." said Sonny smirking. "But you know what that's not important right now congratulations man."

"Thanks Sonny." said Jason as the two shared a brotherly embrace. "There was a point I didn't think this all was really possible."

"You deserve it I know you and Sam wanted a family for a long time." said Sonny. "And I'll make the same promise you made for my kids I'll do everything I can to help make sure she has a good life."

"I know you will." said Jason having faith Sonny would return the favor. "The time is gonna come when she can't come to us with a problem and when it does I hope you can be someone Nate can talk to."

"I'll be there I swear." said Sonny feeling at least some of the commitment that his best friend had always shouldered. "Your like a brother to me. You've been there for my kids their whole lives aside from Dante for obvious reasons now it's my turn to do the same for your daughter."

When Michael had brought his siblings Alexis came with Molly Nikolas showed up with Brook Lynn and Monica arrived with Edward, Luke, and Tracy the ceremony could begin.

"We're here today to welcome into our faith a new life." said Father Coates when all of the guests had taken their seats. "What is the child's name?"

"Natasha Lila Morgan." said Jason proudly.

"Natasha was the name my mother was born with." said Sam beaming at her daughter. "Lila after Lila Quartermaine and the child that brought us together in the first place; and of course Morgan for the family we worked to build."

"Do you as Natasha's parents take responsibility in caring for and nurturing her?" asked Father Coates. "To raise her in the faith of our lord and savior Jesus Christ?"

"We do," said Jason and Sam together as they smiled widely at their child.

"Are the godparents present? Their role is almost as important as the actual parents please rise." said Father Coates as Jason placed Nate in Sonny's arms. "Sonny Corinthos and Maxie Jones do you vow along with Natasha's parents to raise her guide her and guard her pure spirit from the forces of sin?"

"We swear." said Maxie and Sonny together.

"Natasha I now baptize you in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit." said Father Coates drawing a cross on Nate's forehead with the water on his fingers. "A child is the personification of love and commitment; which being said ladies and gentlemen join me in welcoming into our church and into our live Natasha Lila Morgan."

"Ok thank you everyone for coming." said Sam when the ceremony over. "If you all have time there's a celebration over at Kelly."

"Hey Robin." said Jason as she and Patrick walked up. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Are you kidding I wouldn't have missed it for the world. "It's been years since I've seen you even close to being this happy."

"Pretty amazing when the two of you hit Port Charles I wasn't sure any of this possible." said Sam now holding her daughter. "A lot has happened since then but now you two have Emma and we have Nate."

"Definitely reminds you of what's important in life." said Patrick; in the last few months Robin had come to forgive him for his one night stand with Lisa. "Family is first and you do everything necessary to protect that."

~ 15 minutes later at Kelly's ~

"That was a beautiful ceremony." said Monica as she and Edward approached. "I'm very happy for the family you've built."

"Thanks Monica we're pretty happy to." said Sam looking from her daughter to the in laws. "And your granddaughter was so well behaved during it."

"An absolutely precious little girl." said Edward beaming. "ELQ and the Quartermaine legacy will rest on her shoulders one day."

"She's a month old Edward." said Jason annoyed. "And when she gets to be old enough no one will be forcing any family traditions on her."

"Who's talking about force?" asked Edward. "I learned that lesson with you; no Natasha will simply have opportunities available to her that anyone with Quartermaine blood has."

"Daddy why are you opening up yourself up to more disappointment?" said Tracy walking up with Luke who looked like he was suffocating on the warm family atmosphere. "Aside from being the blood of a second generation illegitimate Cassadine there's no way Jason's letting you close enough to his offspring to mold."

"Oh lighten up Granny." said Brook Lynn with Nikolas at her side. "You can stand to be happy for the family for one day."

"Brooklyn does have a point wife, this isn't the time or place." said Luke trying to avoid a public multi-family brawl. "Besides I know where Barbra Jean keeps the good stuff in back."

"Wow you got Tracy to go away." said Nikolas impressed. "That's no small feat."

"Just ignore her, her bark is a lot worse than her bite." said Brook Lynn apologetically. "I'm sorry about her."

"Don't worry about it," said Sam genuinely. "Tracy's never thought much of me and the feeling is mutual."

"Whatever this party is for Nate." said Brooklyn as Sam placed Nate in her arms. "Hey there sweetie I hope you know the families you were born into are a little crazy but we love you a lot."

"See that black hair that's all Cassadine." said Nikolas proudly. "You know mental tendencies aside we are very good looking people."

"Yeah but try looking again those blue eyes are Lila's." said Brook Lynn. "Good luck this one could actually turn out normal."

"I'd say she might just be the best part of all of us." said Jason beaming. "Morgan, Cassidine, Quartermaine they all have long and pretty weird histories."

"One thing's for sure she has a lot of people looking out for her." said Brook Lynn. "Blood family and everybody else."

"Welcome to the family Nate."

* * *

><p>AN There is Ch 1 little Nate Morgan's life. It was hard to figure out a storyline to choose for this girls life so I opened myself up to all that are possible. the first few chapter will be parts of her young life untill her teen years where I can incorperate a real story. Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it and Please review if you think i should continue.

PS this story if i continue will be slightly AU which means Joss never got cancer Luke never hit Jake and Jason still has a child he isn't in contact with.


	2. Age 4

**Chapter 2: Enemy in the family**

"Ok Nate I'm gonna be right here if you want to go play on the slide for a little while." said Jason with his four year old daughter Nate stopping by a picnic table in the park. "Just stay where I can see you."

"Alright daddy," said Nate happily running over to the jungle gym.

"That's my girl." said Jason to himself as he watched her having as much fun as was possible. He still almost couldn't believe that the smiling and laughing little girl was his daughter. Jason's feeling of true happiness vanished immediately stiffened the minute a familiar man approached the table. "What are you doing here Ric?"

"I could ask you the same question Jason; this isn't exactly one of your usual haunts." said Ric looking around. "Oh I get it that little girl your focusing on is another niece of mine right? Sonny got himself yet another poor unsuspecting daughter."

"Daddy, daddy did you see me?" asked Nate running up to Jason's arms before he had a chance to respond. "Did you see me when I went down the slide?"

"I sure did." said Jason ignoring Ric completely. "I know that's your favorite."

"Daddy well, well; what do we have here?" said Ric surprised. "You're this girl's father? What's your name?"

"Nate Morgan. Who are you?" asked Nate looking at Ric. "Are you a friend of my daddy's?"

"I haven't seen your daddy in a long, long time." said Ric looking from Nate to Jason. "Jason aren't you gonna tell your daughter who I am."

"This is your Aunt Molly's dad Ric, he moved away a long time ago." said Jason getting down to Nate's eye level trying to find the right way to explain this to a three year old. "You know I have an idea would you like to go and play with Josslyn?"

"Yeah I can see her and Auntie Carly." said Nate clapping. "I wanna go play with Joss."

"Tell you what go play on the swings for a little bit and I'll call Carly and see they're free." said Jason not wanting his daughter near Ric any longer. "Give me five minutes and we can head over alright."

"Well I guess congratulations are in order Jason. You've gone from glorified babysitter to actual father." said Ric when Nate was once again out of earshot. "I gather from you calling Molly aunt that Sam is her mother."

"Go anywhere near her again and you won't live to regret it." said Jason his eyes filled with hatred. "You never answered my question; why the hell are you back here Ric?"

"I came to pay Molly a visit as well as Kristina and try one more time to make amends with Sonny." said Ric. "It's almost funny you telling me to stay away from your daughter when you're my daughters brother-in-law."

"If Nate so much as stubs her toe when you're around I'll make you answer for it." said Jason remembering why he came to hate Ric Lansing so much. "You threaten my daughter or my wife and I promise it will be the end of you."

"What are you going to do Jason shoot me, rip my heart of with your bare hands?" asked Ric scoffing unwisely at the threats of his impending death. "You would have to eventually explain to Molly that the man you killed was her father."

"By they find what's left of you there won't be enough to call a man." snarled Jason. "As for Molly she will finally see what you really are."

"You try to turn my daughter against me and I would have to get even." smirked Ric. "I'd feel the need to tell Molly that I had sex with her sister which you saw and that's why you hate me so much."

"Do anything to hurt Sam or Nate it will back fire ten times harder on you." said Jason knowing what both sides stood to lose if Ric decided to follow through on the seemingly loaded threat. "Consider this your only warning Ric, stay away from my family."

~ 15 minutes later at Carly's home~

"You girls have fun I'll be talking to aunt Carly in the living room." said Jason as Nate and Josslyn were busy playing dolls in her room and he and Carly walked out. "Thanks for letting us come by and I think you should know something."

"Jason your scaring me." said Carly as they walked into the living room. "Come on tell me what's going on; did something happen?"

"I think you should sit down." said Jason and to his relief Carly followed the request. "Ok, I don't know quite how to tell you this after the things he's done to you but Ric lancing is back in town."

"What do you mean?" asked Carly shocked. "Why? How do you know that?"

"I talked to him when we were at the park." said Jason analyzing the encounter in his head. "I was watching Nate on the slide and Ric showed up."

"Oh my god I thought we saw the last of him years ago." said Carly noticing horror in her best friends eyes. "I can tell from that look he saw Nate."

"Before she ran back up to me he thought she was Sonny's." said Jason quietly. "He started with vague threats when he found out Nate's my daughter."

"Well I can't really blame him for the dig about Sonny." said Carly rolling her eyes. "Ric is a lot of things Jason but he's smart enough to know if he even tries to threaten Nate you'll kill him like you've wanted to do for years."

"Can you watch Nate for a little while?" asked Jason standing up. "I need to tell Sam what happened and I need to tell her face to face."

"Sure don't worry she's safe here." said Carly. "You go to Sam; while you're at it figure out a plan to get that cockroach to crawl back under his rock."

"Thanks Carly."

~20 minutes later at McCall and Jackal PI~

"Gracious greetings Stone Cold," said Spinelli looking up from his computer when Jason opened the office door. "Is Little Lady Natasha with you; Fair Samantha told me you were engaged today in father and daughter quality time?"

"We were but something unexpected came up." said Jason anxious that Sam wasn't there. "Is Sam out on surveillance for a case?"

"Indeed Stone Cold's beloved wife is investigating cooperate fraud." said Spinelli. "She does have her cell phone if the matter you wish to discuss is urgent."

"Hey I didn't call a bring-your-husband-to-work day." said Sam walking in before Jason could say anything. "I thought you were gonna have a daddy and Nate Day; where is she?"

"Took her over to Carly's." said Jason preparing for a wave of anger. "Ric is back in Port Charles."

"What?" asked Sam completely horrified. "Where did you hear that?"

"Darth Lansing has returned." said Spinelli. "And doom to us all is fast impending."

"I talked to him." said Jason cautiously. "When I was at the park with Nate."

"Ric saw our daughter?" asked Sam all color drained from her face. "Jason he hates you as much as he hates me and we both know that he would use Nate in a heartbeat if it meant hurting either one of us."

"I know you're scared, that's exactly how I felt when he walked up." said Jason trying to reassure his wife that everything would be ok. "I told him if he even thought about coming after Nate or you he wouldn't live to through it.

"Of course he probably threw threats right back at you." said Sam throwing her hands up in the air. "Alright we shouldn't freak out; one thing at a time. What is Ric doing back in Port Charles?"

"He claims he's here to visit his daughter." said Jason eyebrows raised. "Ric being Ric we'll have to wait and see if that's true, did Molly say anything to you about him coming back to town?"

"No not a word, oh my god Molly when she finds out what kind of man Ric really is it's gonna break her heart." said Sam thinking of her sister being disillusioned about her father. "I mean she knows that's he's not around but she has no idea what sick twisted things he's capable of."

"She is going to see it for herself eventually." said Jason sighing; he had come to really care about Molly and it was saddening to know how hurt she would be by the revelation of the real Ric. "I made sure he knew that I would kill him if he even thought about threatening you or Nate."

"That should buy us time if this is just a visit." said Sam as Jason wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know how long that will keep him away if he's staying in town. Jason with everything he's done to both of us we have so much more to lose now that we have Nate."

"Hey Ric couldn't make us turn against each other back then and he can't now." said Jason knowing Sam was scared. "Come on let's go get Nate then just the three of us be home together."

"Ok your right Ric or no Ric there's not anything that can break up this family." said Sam grateful for having such a calming husband. "Hey Spinelli can lock up for me?"

"Of course Fair Samantha." said Spinelli patting his loyal friend on the back. "Enjoy a quiet afternoon of spending time with your husband and the precious one."

"Thanks Spinelli you're the best." said Sam. "I'll give Nate a kiss from her favorite surrogate uncle."

~2 hour later at Kelly's~

"Momma can we have desert?" asked Nate when the three of them had finished dinner. "Please, please can we?"

"Sure sweet heart." said Sam then looking to the window had to think quickly. "Uh hey Mike could you take Nate in the back and have her help fix the biggest sundae this town's ever seen?"

"Sure," said Mike understanding the need to distract the child. "Come on Nate."

"Good thinking." said Jason as Ric approached the table. "No reason to put her in the middle."

"No need to scatter on my account." said Ric with his signature self satisfied smirk. "I'm sorry am I interrupting?"

"Uh yeah you are." said Sam glaring. "What the hell do you want Ric?"

"Why the hostility Sam?" asked Ric. "I see you sent your daughter away before I got a chance to say anything to her."

"Not another word." said Jason menacingly. "Get out of here while you still have the chance."

"All these years some things never change." said Ric. "Speaking of which, here's a question for you Jason, are you even sure that little girl is yours; I mean given of course who her mother is?"

"You Bastard." said Sam as her clenched fist made contact with Ric's stomach causing him to hunch over in pain. "Stay away from my daughter."

"Hey heads up guys?" asked Mike walked out with Nate following him her shirt covered in chocolate syrup. "Everything ok out here?"

"Daddy what happened?" asked Nate looking from Ric to Jason. "Is he ok?"

"Oh yeah Ric just isn't feeling good tonight. His stomach is hurting him." said Jason crouching down to examine the stained shirt. "Do you want to tell me how this happened?"

"Sorry Jason that's my bad." said Mike. "I turned my back and she got her hands on the syrup bottle."

"Ok let's go home and get you cleaned up sweetie." said Sam taking Nate's hand. "It's almost time for all good little girls to go to bed."

"I'll be right behind you." said Jason as Sam and Nate walked out. "Now you know Sam isn't about to let you anywhere near our daughter. Keep in mind if I don't put an end to you she will."

"Dad I missed you." said Molly walking in and hugging her Ric. "Hey Jason, look who it is."

"Yeah it's nice that he's here to see you Molly." said Jason resisting the urge to pummel Ric in front of his seventeen year old daughter. How he was using Molly and manipulating her sickened Jason. "How long are you in town for Ric?"

"About a week I wanted to be here for your birthday sweetheart." said Ric. "I might even be able to stay a little longer."

"Oh Good it's at the house tomorrow afternoon." said Molly. "You Sam and Nate are going to be there right?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." said Jason; it did matter if he hated the sight of Ric he refused to be yet another disappointment in his sister-in-laws life. "Have to get going Sam and Nate are waiting for me."

~ 1 hour later in the regrettably girly pink room ~

"Sleep tight sweetheart." said Sam walking in with a glass of water after Jason got her into bed. "Just close your eyes and drift off to sleep, tomorrow is aunt Molly's birthday."

"Can you sing 'in the Jungle?" asked Nate nestling in her pillow, ever since she was a baby that was her favorite song. "Please momma."

"Ok just one verse though." said Sam smiling at her daughter.

Hush my darling, don't fear my darling

The lion sleeps tonight

Hush my darling, don't fear my darling

The lion sleeps tonight

"Works every time, she's out like a light." said Jason gazing at the little girl he proudly called his own. "We made a pretty great kid."

"Yes we did, didn't we?" said Sam wrapped in her husband's arms. "How did we get so lucky?"

"Well for me it started when I got you back in my life." said Jason kissing the top of Sam's head. "Now we have each other, our daughter and the rest of our lives to spend however we want."

"Momma Daddy shush." said Nate. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry Nate." said Jason leaning down to kiss his daughter good night. "I love you."

"I love you daddy."

* * *

><p>AN Now Ric knows not to mess with JaSam's kid and they will protect his own daughter from him if they have to. Next time the regretablly pink room finally gets a makeover when Nate is about ten; will the person who made that room pink object? As always thanks for for reading hope you enjoyed and please review with any ideas.


	3. Age 10

**Chapter 3: Pink room no more**

"Hey mom," said Nate from the pool table when Sam came down the stairs. "Hey did you get a chance to talk to Dad yet?"

"It hasn't been the right time." said Sam picking up the other pool cue. "We haven't had a spare to talk."

"Please mom you promised you would ask him about it." said Nate doing her best imitation of her mother when she wanted something. "You have to talked to dad?"

"Everything ok?" asked Jason walking through the front door with Spinelli behind him. "What does she want you to talk to me about?"

"Great I'm glad you're here you'll back me up." said Nate to her surrogate uncle. "Right Spinelli?"

"Umm I'm afraid that depends Fair Natasha." said Spinelli looking from Nate to Jason. "What do you wish for The Jackal to be on your side about?"

"I want to repaint my room." said Nate crossing her arms. "And I know for a fact you wanted to do that a lot when you lived here."

"My time at Casa De Stone Cold was very memorable." said Spinelli carefully. "In every aspect including my pink room which now is the room in which you reside."

"I thought you liked the color of your room." said Jason. "You've never said anything about wanting to change it before."

"I did and it was fine when I was little; but dad come on I'm ten." said Nate smirking. "I'm so past the whole pink thing."

"She's got a point Jason." said Sam. "I think she's old enough to have her room the way she wants."

"Ok sure you just have to decide what you want." said Jason with a smile down at his daughter. "You can re-do your room."

"Thanks Dad." said Nate hugging her Jason before happily running up stairs. "Thanks mom."

"You cracked like an egg." said Sam grinning at her husband. "All because you just can't stand the thought of disappointing our daughter."

"It made her happy." said Jason rolling his eyes. "Besides it's her room Nate should be able to change it if that's what she wants."

"If The Jackal may make an observation Stone Cold seems a tad distracted." said Spinelli. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about the person who made that room pink." said Jason with a worried look. "And what she's going to say to try to stop the change from happening."

"Why would Brenda get any say in this?" asked Sam. "The last time she lived here was over eleven years ago so you could keep her alive."

"Yeah and that makes sense to you and me but Brenda doesn't understand that." said Jason. "Her finding out about this can't be good; you know how she feels entitled to everything."

"You have a point with that one." said Sam rolling her eyes thinking of the previous Mr. Jason Morgan. "Better take some Advil before that conversation starts."

"How can you have so little faith in the Divine One's generosity?" asked Spinelli who had never really gotten over his case of Brenda Madness. "She adores Fair Natasha I'm sure she would have no objections to a change of color to her former living quarters."

"I know that's what you believe Spinelli." said Jason pityingly. "It's just I've known Brenda a lot longer and a lot better than you have, that woman has been a pain in my ass since day one."

"Whoa what did I do this time?" asked Maxie walking in the front door at the tail end of the sentence. "I just came by to drop off something for Nate. So what's he mad about?"

"Nothing you did its Brenda." said Sam the gift from Maxie. "Nate wants to redecorate her bedroom and Jason's just concerned She's gonna cause unnecessary complications with that."

"Well it's about time someone gave that room a new paint job." said Maxie turning to Jason. "So you better not go back on the promise when Brenda does her whole guy controlling voodoo thing."

"There's no chance of that happening." said Sam raising an eyebrow. "You're looking at the one guy in Port Charles that's actually immune to Brenda."

"Sorry I've gotta take this." said Jason, as his phone started ringing not feeling bad for removing himself from the conversation. "Yeah Sonny what's up? Ok, yeah I'll be right there."

"That sounds urgent." said Sam when he hung up the phone. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah nothing that important; it's just some business that takes both of us." said Jason reassuring his wife that there was no new impending threat kissing her softly. "This shouldn't take too long."

"Kay I'll see you later." said Sam handing Jason his leather jacket. "And would you please remind Sonny that your cell number is off limits this weekend, when we take Nate up to the cabin."

"Yeah definitely." said Jason walking out. "And while I'm at it I'll tell the same to Carly."

~30 minutes later at Sonny's~

"So Brenda just got back home?" asked Jason, when Diane had left with her signed contracts. "Probably tired from the trip right?"

"Exact opposite she's upstairs unpacking right now." said Sonny glancing up to the second floor. "I'll be using tonight to welcome her home the right way if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, that reminds me; Sam wants to make sure you know something." said Jason unfortunately he always knew what Sonny meant. "You know I'm taking Sam and Nate away for a couple days so unless it's a matter of life and death."

"I'm not to bother you guys; I got it." said Sonny, knowing Jason's job caused him to miss out on family time. "You spend the weekend with your wife and daughter no interruptions. Besides I wouldn't want to risk bringing Sam's wrath down on myself."

"That makes you smarter than most." said Jason grinning. "I'll check in when I can and I'll come by when I get back into town."

"Hey Jason I'm glad you're here." said Brenda walking down the stairs as Jason had turned to leave. "I picked up something for Natasha in Paris and I just knew it would go perfectly in her room."

"Ok Brenda two things, one here name is Nate for the millionth time." said Jason rolling his eyes. "And two If it's pink you should know Nate has her heart set on changing her bedroom completely."

"What are you talking about?" asked Brenda obviously not getting it. "You mean she's repainting and your just letting her do that on a whim? She's a kid Jason."

"It's her bedroom and that means it's her decision and guess what; she doesn't want to feel like she's sleeping in cotton candy anymore." said Jason, remembering every time he wanted to repaint the room himself. "Bottom line I'm not about to let my daughter be deprived of something she wants because you think you still have some say because you lived there years ago."

"Yeah that's real nice Jason completely dismissing how I feel." said Brenda putting up her needy whiney front. "You know what I'll talk to Nate she's reason able she'll listen to me."

"Brenda shut up. You're not gonna do a damn thing." said Jason before turning to Sonny. "If anything important comes up call me, otherwise I'll see you in a couple a days."

"Thanks all your support sweetheart." said Brenda after Jason walked out. "I can't believe you let him talk to me like that."

"Look I'm sorry but I had to agree with Jason." said Sonny carefully. "That room is Nate's now, and you were kinda outta line when you said you would change her mind."

"Right what was I thinking that my husband would take my side." said Brenda walking out of the living room.

~ 3 hours later at the PH~

"Hey, she fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake her up." said Sam quietly when Jason walked in. "You've been gone a while anything I should know about?"

"No just contracts from Diane." said Jason arms around Sam looking at Nate on the couch. "I talked to Brenda and just had to go for a ride."

"Headache gone yet?" asked Sam knowing Carly had nothing on Brenda in that area. "How'd it go?"

"Let's just say I knew from experience." said Jason. "I told her point blank she gets no say in anything that happens here."

"I bet she loved that." said Sam rolling her eyes

"No no let me go." shouted Nate from the couch just before opening her eyes. "Ok that didn't just happen, that didn't happen."

"You're alright sweetie it was just a dream." said Sam as she and Jason rushed over to Nate. "Whatever it was is over and you're safe now."

"Giant snake, giant cobra." said Nate allowing her breathing to return to normal. "I was out in the desert somewhere and it was wrapped around me."

"Hey Nate look around." said Jason also sitting down in front of the couch. "Where are we right now?"

"We're at home." said Nate looking from the front door to the stairs and the pool table. "We're all at home."

"That's right." said Sam, taking her daughters hand. "This is our home with our family where nothing bad can touch you."

"Come on its time you got a good night sleep." said Jason scooping Nate up in his arms taking her up to her bedroom. "Do you want us to have a look around for giant cobras in here?"

"Nah I'm ok." said Nate when Jason set her down on. "Sorry I kinda freaked out earlier."

"You know we're heading up to the cabin tomorrow." said Sam pulling Nate's covers up. "We'll go hiking up to that beautiful waterfall you love and if it's clear we climb on the roof and I can show you the constellations in the sky."

"And your going hiking to right dad?" asked Nate. "Me and mom can beat you to the top again."

"Oh I don't know about that." said Jason smirking. "Don't think it'll be that easy for you this time. For now you get some rest."

"Sweet dreams baby." said Sam kissing Nate's forehead. "And if that giant cobra does show up again you know what to do. Do not let him hurt you even in your dreams."

"Kick his scaly slithery butt I got it." said Nate. "I love you guys."

"And we love you." said Sam and she and Jason stood at the doorway. "See you in the morning Nate."

"You are so good with her." said Sam closing the door to their bedroom. "It's really amazing what you can do."

"Oh and why is that?" asked Jason. "All I did was try to make my daughter feel safe."

"And that's exactly what you did." said Sam laughing at how Jason had no idea how complicated he was. "When you walked in you were annoyed with something Brenda did and that went away the second we heard Nate scream from that nightmare."

"She's the one that needed me." said Jason. "Nate and you come first; you know that. Sure Brenda's a pain but her never-ending complaining is a lot lower in my list of priorities."

"I knew there had to be a reason I fell in love with you," said Sam feeling his arms around her. "You are such an incredible man and an amazing father."

"I do what I think is best." said Jason, unbuttoning his wife's shirt. "And when I don't know what that is I can always just follow your lead. You know just what to say; getting Nate thinking about the cabin made her relaxed enough to sleep."

"Do you know what I think? I think you don't give yourself enough credit." said Sam throwing aside her shirt and lacing her fingers around the back of Jason's neck. "You're just lucky you have someone that knows you better than you know yourself. I love you."

"I love you to."

* * *

><p>AN Ahh finally the regretablly pink room is no more. Next time shows Nate's two best friends Josslyn and Brooklynn and Nikolas's daughter Cassie Cassidine (oh Yes I went there). As always thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it please review.


	4. Age 13

**Chapter 4: Age 13**

"Kay dad I'm meeting Josslyn at Kelly's and we're heading over to Wyndemere." said Nate walking down the stairs with her duffle and sleeping bag. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok, if you're sure you have everything. I hope you have fun." said Jason opening the front door. "Will you do me a favor; and call me when you get there?"

"Of course straight from the big scary castle." said Nate pressing the button for the elevator. "Tonight's just a night of pizza smores spooky stories with my two best friends."

"See you tomorrow Nate." said Jason, when the doors opened. "I love you."

"I love you to Dad."

~10 minutes later at Kelly's~

"Hey Mike." said Nate walking into the diner. "Have you seen Joss tonight?"

"No sorry she hasn't been here?" said Mike wiping down the counter spotting the duffle and sleeping bags. "What do you girls having have going for tonight?"

"Sleepover on Spoon Island." said Nate setting her stuff down on the floor. "Joss and I agreed to meet here then head over to the launch."

"Hey Sorry I'm late." said Josslyn walking through the door with her on sleeping bag and rolling small suitcase. "My dad needed me to tell him exactly why I'm hanging out at Wyndemere all night tonight."

"Not to mention he hates my dad and Nikolas, nice aunt Carly's on your side at least." said Nate as they walked out of Kelly's. "Bet those three never imagined their daughters would be best friends."

"Well it fits doesn't it?" asked Audrey Lansing who was the daughter of Elizabeth and Ric walking up with her brother Jake Spencer. "Face it Nate you guys got clumped together because you didn't belong anywhere else."

"Go away, Audrey, nobody asked you," said Josslyn rolling her eyes. "We actually have somewhere to be."

"Oh you think you can just dismiss me." said Audrey who seemed to have inherited both her parent's sense of entitlement. "Considering you are two of the three biggest wanna –bes in school."

"Hey easy Joss." said Nate grabbing her arm to stop an unnecessary fight. "Hey Spencer you might want to keep your sister on a shorter leash."

"You're not threatening my sister are you?" asked Jake stepping in. "You'll have me to deal with me first."

"Relax it wasn't a threat." said Nate taking a step toward. "But if you're not careful one day you will cross one too many lines."

"Come on Nate she's so not worth it." said Josslyn. "Let's get going Cassie is probably wondering where we are."

~ 15 minutes later at Wyndemere~

"Uh I really hate that chick you know." said Nate walking into the living room with Josslyn. "I wanted to just slap that smug smirk off her face."

"Uh oh let me guess Audrey Lancing?" asked Cassie directly to Josslyn as Nate fumed. "She's the only one in school that get her this mad."

"Yup ran into her leaving Kelly's." said Josslyn. "Nate probably would've slugged her if Jake Spencer hadn't been there."

"You know what forget her." said Nate taking a deep breath. "What do you say we get that pizza ordered and get this party started?"

"Best plan I've heard all day." said Cassie taking out her cell phone and dialing. "Hey Leo it's Cassie Cassadine can I get an extra large usual pizza, and have it brought to Wyndemere? It'll be here in twenty sounds great. It's on the way."

"Nice and I'm sorry about when we came in I was just distracted." said Nate hugging one of her best friends. "Happy birthday Cass."

"Yeah happy 13th." said Josslyn taking her turn to hug Cassie. "You think this town is ready for all three of us being teenagers?"

"They better be, because that's what's happening." said Cassie picking up a video game case. So check out what my mom and Uncle Dillon have been working on; it's a game that lets you pick almost any song then choreograph and sing it."

"Sweet Dillon knows production and your mom's great with music." said Nate throwing her jacket on the couch. "Pop that sucker in so we can blow the roof off this mausoleum."

~30 minutes later~

"Hey I got a complaint from the main land." said Spencer Cassadine walking through the door carrying a large pizza box. "Lower the volume on the music or you won't get this pizza."

"Spencer!" shouted Cassie running to her brother after pausing the game in the middle of a chorus of _dancing in the street_. "What are you doing here?"

"What a guy can't return to his creepy island roots on his little sister's birthday?" asked Spencer hugging Cassie. "Hey, Josslyn, Nate."

"Hey Spencer." said Nate and Josslyn in unison.

"So spill Spence what are you doing here." said Cassie letting her brother go. "This morning on the phone you said you were in Paris with Grandma Laura."

"I was lying I wanted to surprise you." said Spencer turning to leave. "Here's your pizza and I'll let you guys get back to Port Charlie's Angels band practice."

"You know that names kinda fun." said Josslyn opening the pizza box. "I think your brother might be on to something."

"What us being a band?" asked Nate taking her own piece. "That might be some fun."

"Well maybe one day." said Josslyn. "I was thinking more the name; you know it's been the three of us for as long as I can remember. Be kinda cool to have a name for us."

"This town may be due for another team to run it." said Cassie. "You know my dad's told me about when he, Lucky Emily and Elizabeth were younger they were the Four Musketeers."

"I've heard of them, Aunt Carly's told me about her group with Dad back in the day." said Nate. "It was her, Dad, Uncle Sonny and his sister Courtney."

"They had their turn." said Josslyn taking a drink from her soda can. "It's our time now, so what do you guys think wanna be the next generation? Are we Port Charlie's Angels?"

"Hey why not I'm in." said Cassie smirking. "Nate what about you?"

"Of course." said Nate. "It feels like we should do something to make this official."

"One advantage to being a Cassadine is knowing how out there stuff like this works." said Cassie crossing her arms. "The first thing we should do is link hands and say all our full names."

"Ok I'll go first as the oldest of us." said Josslyn after they were all connected. "Josslyn John Jacks."

"Natasha Lila Morgan." said Nate.

"Cassandra Gloria Cassadine." said Cassie. "We swear we'll never let anyone turn us against each other and stay as connected as we are right now"

"We swear to listen to what each other wants and needs." said Josslyn. "And to always stay honest."

"Swearing to protect and stand up for each other." said Nate. "We'll make mistakes and we'll forgive, but we will never turn our backs on each other."

"It doesn't matter what the world throws at us now." said Cassie. "It's always been the three of us and that's the way it's always gonna be."

~ 2 hours later~

"Happy birthday dear Cassie," sang the group of Nikolas Brook Lynn Spencer Nate Josslyn and Alfred when they brought in her favorite German chocolate cake. "Happy birthday to you."

"Make a wish babe." said Brook Lynn hugging her daughter. "Anything you want and it'll come true."

"Ok one two three." said Cassie blowing out the candles on her cake. "Dibs on the corner piece."

"Hey Nate what's going on?" asked Spencer. "How is my prettiest cousin?"

"Ah Cassadine flattery," said Nate smirking. "You mean prettiest as long as my mother Molly and Kristina aren't around."

"I adjust my sincerity to fit circumstances." said Spencer. "Doesn't make it any less true."

"You have learned well son." said Nikolas having heard his oldest child use manners to get himself outta trouble. "Nobody can stay mad against being compulsively polite."

"Runs in the family," said Cassie from behind her father and brother. "Oh and thanks to Spencer you are looking at the next generation friendship with a name in this town."

"Oh really?" asked Nikolas only half surprised with the news. "What's the name"

"Port Charlie's Angels." said Josslyn. "Just me Cassie and Nate."

"Seems appropriate." said Nikolas grinning. "My connections with Lucky Emily and Elizabeth saved me on more than one occasion; just remember good or bad times are irrelevant that bond lasts forever."

"I think we can handle it?" said Nate looking from Josslyn to Cassie. "We're the sisters none of us ever got."

~2 hours later~

The only light I left in the room cam from the crackling fire place where Nate Cassie and Josslyn sat around. The tradition of telling the history of whatever family the house the sleepover was at belong to rang true. This evenings chosen tale was the Cassadine-Spencer war; particularly the part involving the weather machine.

"While he was alive Great Grandpa Mikkos was a brilliant man." said Cassie in the creepiest voice she could manage. "The problem was he was completely insane. He hated the Spencers so much particularly Luke Spencer that he used all the money and resources he had to freeze Port Charles solid."

"Bet Uncle Luke had some fun with that one." said Josslyn grinning. "No wonder he went ballistic."

"If it hadn't of been for Luke and Laura this town would be nothing but one big iceberg." said Cassie. "But in ending Mikkos's reign of terror they also temporarily halted the Cassadine Spencer feud."

"At least until Helena Stavros and Stefan showed up." said Nikolas walking. "I thought I told you guys to go to sleep."

"Sorry Nikolas." said Nate looking as guilty as the other two. "This place is just too creepy to not tell some of its ghost stories."

"Trust me I know that." said Nikolas having lived through the better part of the Spencer Cassadine war. "But hey if it weren't for those ghosts Cassie and I would never have been born, and Nate if I had to venture a guess you might not have been either."

"Did he really try to freeze Port Charles?" asked Josslyn in somewhat disbelief. "How did he think he could do that and get away with?"

"Both Mikkos and my father Stavros had a bit of a screw loose." said Nikolas. "Hands down Helena was the worst of them all, she would stop at nothing to get what she was after."

"Do you think we're all crazy like them Dad?" asked Cassie. "You me Nate and Spencer."

"Blood is a powerful thing Cass." said Nikolas hugging his daughter. "But we have something in us they didn't that's your Grandma Laura is good and that helped me and Spencer, you have her, your mother, Grandpa Ned, Grandma Lois, and Nate has her parents and Alexis. The good blood wins out over the bad. Now it's late you girls should really get to sleep or the ghost of Stefan will emerge from the tunnels."

"One day we're gonna get you off of the enemy's side." said Josslyn as Nate slid into her Phillies sleeping bag. "Do you know how much I have to listen to Morgan about how great the Yankees are?"

"I'm sorry my mom raised me to be a Phillies fan." said Nate rolling her eyes. "I have to hear it form Michael anytime he comes by."

"Do you have any idea what the Cerilos would say if I told them I was best friends with a Phillies fan." said Cassie putting out the fire. "I don't think they'd ever let me back in Bensonherst."

"Enough talking about sports, go to sleep." said Nikolas turning off the over head light when they were all lying down. "Good night girls."

"Good night Dad." said Cassie. "Good night Joss."

"Good night Cassie." said Josslyn "Goodnight Nate."

"Good night Cassie." said Nate. "Good night Josslyn."

"Good night Nate." said Cassie.

"Good night Nikolas." Said Josslyn and Nate in unison

"Ok stop that." said Nikolas. "I'll see you ladies in the morning."

* * *

><p>AN That's the end of the one shots wanted to develope Nate and her connection to oter people enough ot tell this story the RIGHT WAY. Next time the real story begins with the Port Charlie's Angel facing the challenges of PC High. As always thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it and please review with any suggestions or things you want to see happen


	5. Fight Like A Girl

**Chapter 5: Fight like a Girl**

In the next few years Nate found the first great love of her life, kick boxing. The impulse to fight was just as strong in her as it was in Jason and Sam who reluctantly allowed her to join the Port Charles High kickboxing team. A now 16 year old Nate was a force to be reckoned with she hardly ever lost a match; mid December marked the state tournament in Manhattan where she would compete for her second state championship title. Being the only girl on the team she didn't always get the recognition as the best especially since Brian Domestico her own inherited enemy was co-captain with her. Nate's cheering section included her parents Josslyn and Cassie and the younger Giambetti brother; Milo had been her main guard since she was a kid.

"Hey Great job there kid," said Milo when nate had rejoined the group after qualifying for the final. "You really surprised that little punk."

"Thanks Milo." said Nate taking a swig of water. "I made a mistake I can't afford to make again I underestimated that guy. Yeah I won; but it was way too close for my taste."

"Hey you got this Nate you its just one more fight." said Jason not wanting his daughter to doubt her instincts. "Now you've trained for this a million times; forget that it's for state and you'll realize it's just another fight you can win."

"Glad someone thinks so," said Nate glancing back to the team where Brian stood looking back smirking as if he knew she was questioning her skills. "They're probably over there making bets on my losing."

"Hey, who cares?" asked Cassie forcing back eye contact. "If those guys are dumb enough to think you can't throw down that'll make it that much better when you do."

"That's right." said Josslyn. "There is a reason you are the only girl on the team and your one of the captains, you're that good."

"Thanks guys," said Nate grateful for her family and friends support. "You saying that means a lot to me."

"Morgan," said coach Johnson, walking over to the group. "I just got official word; you go up against Ryan Williams from Long Island in an hour and a half."

"Thanks for telling me coach." said Nate feeling a twinge in her stomach. "I'll be there."

"Hey Morgan you alright?" asked Coach Johnson seeing the change in Nate's expression. "You're not feeling sick are you?"

"Yeah I'm fine," said Nate recognizing the feeling as nervousness. "Just nerves I'll be ready when it's time."

"Why don't we get some air sweet heart," said Sam seeing the part of Nate that took after Jason and hated crowds. "Come on lets go for a walk just you and me."

"Sounds good Mom," said Nate grateful. "See you guys in a little bit."

"So how are you really doing?" asked Sam when they were sufficiently alone. "You seem more out of it post match than usual."

"Yeah I'm fine; I think it's just nerves for the finals." said Nate trying to convince her mother and herself. "I was off my game in the last fight that guy got one cheap shot in that's it."

"Nate come on your way too hard on yourself." said Sam. "Do you remember the day you told us you wanted to start kick boxing?"

"Uh sort of, that was a long time ago." said Nate thinking back. "I remember you and dad weren't too thrilled about it."

"It took some time some time for us to get on board." said Sam remembering the feeling of never wanting her daughter to get hurt. "Michael was actually the one that convinced us to let you see how it went."

**JaSamJaSamJaSamJaSamJaSam~ Flashback to when Nate was 13 years old ~JaSamJaSamJaSamJaSamJaSam**

"Now way in hell am I letting her learn to kick-box." said Jason when Nate had left with Milo to meet Josslyn and Cassie at the Metro Court. "There are way too many ways that could go wrong."

"Jason I don't want Nate fighting anymore than you do." said Sam. "She could get seriously hurt but how are we supposed to tell her that?"

"She's got her heart set in." said Jason as he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw Michael. "Hey Come on in."

"You got a minute I could really use somebody to talk to?" asked Michael then he noticed the look between Jason and Sam. "Is everything ok? It feels like I'm interrupting."

"No Michael your fine," said Sam taking a deep breath. "You might actually be able us with something."

"Sure I'll help if I can" said Michael feeling it was the least he could do. "Is this about Nate?"

"She just asked us to let her start kick boxing." said Jason distantly. "We're just trying to find a way she'll understand to tell her no."

"Do you have to?" asked Michael knowing exactly where Nate got her impulse to fight from. "Come on Nate's as stubborn as you guys are; This could turn out to be her way of feeling alive."

"I want Nate to feel like she's living, but not if it puts her in danger." said Jason his voice gaining strength again. "I made enough of those mistakes with you."

"There's one problem with that logic; I got in fights for the same reasons you did I was angry and I couldn't control it," said Michael remembering the bad choices of his younger years. "Nate already has control over her life; the fighting won't lead to killing somebody like it did for me and it won't land her in Pentonville where she sure as hell doesn't belong. What it might do is make her happy; who knows she could be really good at it."

"That's exactly what you would say if we weren't talking about our little girl," said Sam grinning at Jason. "He does make a really good point; it's not like she's street fighting it's a controlled environment with rules and precautions."

"Everyone tried so hard to protect me from getting hurt that only made me want it more; don't make Nate go behind your back like I did." said Michael as his cell phone went off. "Oh boy I totally forgot I was supposed to meet Krissy at the Jake's, I'll talk to you tomorrow; Jason will you think about what I said?"

"Ok think about it."

**JaSamJaSamJaSamJaSamJaSam~ Flashback Ended ~JaSamJaSamJaSamJaSamJaSam**

"Well remind me to thank Michael when we get back to town." said Nate she never knew Michael had been the one to step up for her. "Well my cousin was right wasn't he? I like to think I'm pretty good at what I do."

"Michael was right there was no way we could stop you even if we wanted to; fighting is in your DNA," said Sam smiling. "Your father and I were still pretty nervous up until the first the first time we saw you fight. That all changed when we came and saw you win. After that we were just so proud of you; you held your own and you won."

"Thanks mom." said Nate checking her watch. "Time for me to get ready, and get that second state title."

"Good luck sweetheart." said Sam. "Take no prisoners."

About twenty minutes later Nate was the sole person in the girl's locker room. The few girls that had been competing had been beaten hours ago; changing alone in silence was a tradition to become completely and totally focused. When Nate had her ponytail redone put on her gloves and protective padding and was just about walk on to the mat. "You ready for this Morgan?" asked Brian snidely. "Hope you don't choke."

"That only happens when I see you." Nate retorted un-phased. She really couldn't care less what Brian or any other outsider thought about her. "Watch and learn Dumbass-tico."

"Ladies and gentlemen it's the moment you've been waiting for the New York state finals between the challenger William Ryan from Albany High School and the defending New York State kick boxing champion Natasha Morgan from Port Charles High School." Boomed the announcers voice form the intercom above.

"Fighters shake hands." said the official Nate and Will did as they were instructed. "I want a good clean fight understood? 3…2…1… fight."

From the second the whistle blew the world seemed to move in slow motion. Will had skills Nate had to admit that and he definitely deserved his rank. She could see every flaw in his advances and cut them off and made moves of her own. Will was able to gain the upper hand once. "Stay down." He mouthed after Nate hit the mat. The words triggered something that Nate didn't even know what it was; she got back to her feet and fought harder than before. The kicks and punches were harder and more precise and they kept coming on a wave of adrenaline until will took his turn to fall. "Stay down." said Nate calmly repeating his words. When will did not regain his stance the official blew the whistle and held up Nate's arm. "And the reigning New York state king or should I say queen of kick boxing is Natasha Morgan." said the announcer over the loud speaker as Nate raised the large gold trophy that had been presented to her.

As the feeling of victory sunk in Nate moved from the center of the mast to the edge of the crowd. The first person to stand out was the one who looked purely outraged; Brian in that second was a complete open book. His expression gave away that he couldn't believe the match he had just witnessed. "What the hell just happened?" asked Brian when he found his voice again.

"And that is how you do that," said Nate passing Brian. "Get your jaw off the ground you're embarrassing the team."

"Alright Nate." said Cassie as she and Josslyn tackled Nate in hugs. "What happened to you out there?"

"Are you alright?" asked Jason concernedly. "You went down pretty hard; and then it looked like you just got this fire that wouldn't let you lose."

"I don't really know," said Nate honestly. "I could tell he didn't want to fight a girl in the first place; after I hit the mat he tried to tell me to stay down and something just snapped inside of me that I had to prove I could win."

"Acting like your chivalrous gets you a kick in the teeth." said Milo grinning. "That's a lesson he won't soon forget."

**~ 2 hours later on the jet back to Port Charles~**

"So how about a toast?" asked Sam when she, Jason, and Milo opened their beers and the each girl had a soda. "To Nate for that spectacular win."

"Here, here." said Milo raising his bottle. "To the reigning New York state co-ed kick-boxing champion."

"Your amazing Nate," said Jason. "I've been in my fair share of fights in my life but I've never seen anything like what you did in the final."

"You just proved what happens when you fight like a girl." said Cassie. "You earn your own respect without people having to know who Jason is."

"Respect from almost everyone." said Nate as her exhausted mind thought back to Brian trying to make her doubt herself. "Course Brian's never treated me as an equal from the start and I don't see that ever changing."

"Yeah but did you see the look on his face after you held up that trophy?" asked Josslyn. "Makes it even better that Will was the guy he lost to and got eliminated."

"Yeah he still thinks size is the deciding factor in the fight." said Nate grinning. "Can't figure out how I beat guys 3 times bigger than I am."

"His father Ronnie was right behind us; you should've heard him after you got back up." said Sam laughing. "absolutely priceless."

"You look wiped out Nate," said Jason putting a blanket over his daughter who was curled up in a chair. "Try getting some sleep."

"Come on dad," said Nate struggling to keep her eyes open. "I 'm not tired."

"Sure see how long that lasts."

* * *

><p>AN So the real story is starting Nate Morgan is growning up and figuring out the person she is. She'll have some challenged to face and questions to answer with some help from the Angels her parents everybody else who loves her. I have an idea of where i want to go but please put any storyline ideas in the review I'm curious what people would like to see and if i can incorporate it in. I'm sorry for the delay in posting I had a


	6. Lasting Battle Bruises

**Chapter 6: Lasting Battle Bruises**

"Well if it isn't the toughest chick in this whole god forsaken school," said Malcolm hunter sitting down at the usual table in the PCH cafeteria the next Monday morning. "You know according to a couple guys I've talked you only won because the guy you fought felt sorry for you."

"You don't say?" asked Nate in a mock thoughtful voice. "I wonder who started that transparent piece of fiction."

"Ooh I think I know," piped in Cassie raising her hand. "I might be reaching but there is a possibility that the source could be the guy that got his ass kicked by the same guy the match before."

"I really wouldn't give it a second thought." said Malcolm. "Doesn't matter what they try to do; you have so earned it. Brian and his brain dead friends are so not even worth it."

"And take that from a guy who knows brains," said Cassie grinning. "His dad is neurosurgeon Matt Hunter."

"And his mom is fashion queen Maxie Jones-Hunter," said Nate. "You're pretty lucky aunt Maxie has little Bethany to mold in her image."

"Between my dad and Uncle Patrick I don't think anyone would let that happen," said Malcolm rolling his eyes. "But since we're talking parents does that make you and expert in creepy mausoleums and Latin music. And you all about intimidation and how to crawl through an air duct in 3 inch heels."

"Ok this is getting ugly," said Cassie. "We should agree that all three of us come from very weird family backgrounds."

"Deal," said Nate. "But just for the record they're 4 and a half inch heels, five on some unique undercover jobs."

"Whatever and no one is saying any of our mothers can't work it in heels." said Malcolm welcoming the end of this topic of discussion. "Back to the original issue what are you gonna do to squish the cockroach?"

"Not sure yet dude," said Nate glancing over at the table where Brian Audrey and their band of personality less hangers on. "Whatever it is it's gotta be good, this is the last straw. One thing is for sure the dumbass is gonna pay, I fight clean on the mat only; all my gloves came off when he used his own sexist comments to justify why I won and he lost."

"Well that has to be the first thing the Port Charlie's Angels to figure out tonight," said Cassie. "the Jacks, Cassadine and, Morgan clans all have their expertise in revenge, we can come up with something pretty damn good."

"Are you guys ever gonna let me in this secret club of yours?" asked Malcolm wide eyed as usual. "I've been hanging out with the three of you for two years."

"Sorry there is no way we could let that happen." said Cassie. "We made up the club at my 13th birthday party sleepover connecting me Nate and Josslyn forever."

"And even if we hadn't done that we agreed no guys come between us." said Nate clapping him on the shoulder. "And unfortunately that includes you buddy."

"Whatever you chicks have your weird little sorority sister thing." said Malcolm. "Besides I probably wouldn't have fun explaining to my dad how I became a Port Charlie's Angel. Can I at least be a part of the payback when you decide what it's gonna be?"

"Sure we could probably work you into the plan." said Cassie as the end of lunch bell rang out. "Later Mal."

"Hey aren't those usually gone by now?" asked Cassie as she and Nate changed in the girls locker room for gym class the after they had parted ways with Malcolm. "That's from where you went down in the final right?"

"Yup must've hit the mat harder than I thought," said Nate checking out the for inch long bruise on the left side of her rib cage. "Weird usually I don't bruise so easy. I didn't have any like this last year."

"Lucky you have such think skin." said Cassie as they walked into the gym a minute later. "So we still on for the Metro Court tonight with Josslyn."

"Spa, after hours swim in the pool and all you can eat room service of course." said Nate. "That would be one of the perks of our best friend's mom owning a five star hotel."

"Alright ladies it's basketball day." said Ms. Douglass walking in and blowing her whistle. "Team captains are Morgan and Lancing, go ahead and pick your players. Lancing you go first."

"I pick Cassie." said Audrey. "I don't have to like you to have you on my team."

"Uh no that's not gonna happen," said Cassie eyebrows raised. "Audrey either take that back or I promise I'll sabotage any chance you ever had of winning."

"Fine I won't separate you're sad little duo." said Audrey. "Nate she's all yours Michelle you're on my side."

"I'll take her," said Nate high fiving Cassie. "Leave it alone for now; we can come up with some way to deal with her later."

"Come on Audrey you're just mad because Nate beat up your boyfriend last weekend," said Cassie smirking; ever since Brian and Audrey had started dating two months earlier they'd been an even bigger pain than before. "She is so lucky I love molly and the boys or I'd help you be all over her right now."

"Whatever let's just settle for winning this game," said Nate grinning. Suddenly she felt a piercing pain in head. "Ah, jeez what the hell?"

"Hey Nate you alright?" asked Cassie noticing how white her friends face had gotten. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Uh nothing I'm fine, just a bit of a headache." said Nate touching her head. It was in her genes to shrug off any minor irritation the same as her parents do. "Ok Riley I'll take you."

This wasn't the first time gym class had presented circumstances for Nate and Cassie to be one side with Audrey and Michelle Falconari on the other and odds were it wouldn't be the last either. The game progress the same way it usually did both teams pretty evenly matched with Cassie and Nate's team maintaining a solid lead. "Hey, Hey time out." shouted Cassie somewhere in the middle of the fourth quarter. She'd been watching Nate be consistently off since the first whistle. "Nate you've made your point take a breather."

"Cass you've known me long enough to know that's not gonna happen." said Nate through gritted teeth. "Neither of us give up without a fight first."

"Too Bad I'm not asking I'm telling." said Cassie. "I realize you're captain but I'm worried about you; now go sit down you've gotten us this far I can take it from here."

"Fine I'll let you handle the rest." said Nate partially grateful for Cassie's insistence. "You happy now?"

"Happier," said Cassie when Nate sat down along the wall. "Do me a favor stay that way."

The game finished with a 5 point win and a highly annoyed Nate standing up from the sidelines. "So aside from you butting in where I didn't want you to I'd say it was a pretty good game," said Nate opening up the locker and grabbing the light weight boxing gloves for practice. "I would've been fine."

"You are too stubborn to take care of yourself." said Cassie pulling her jeans back on. "That's what I'm here for."

"Hey Nate your no neck is outside." yelled Michelle though the lockers. "Just so you know."

"Thanks Michelle," said Nate, she'd gotten used to Milo's constant presence in her life a long time ago. "Nothing better than my body guard at practice, watching me like a hawk."

"Look on the bright side, at least Milo's cool enough to give you some space." smirked Cassie as they walked out of the locker room. "The guards at Wyndemere they don't say a word and I get no privacy."

"Afternoon ladies." said Milo when the girls reached the hallway. "What going on?"

"Just talking about how good a guard you are." said Nate grinning. "The Cassadine security apparently doesn't know where to draw the line with privacy."

"I may have orders but I do what I can," said Milo with a small smile. "I care about you being safe and happy."

"Which makes you the best body guard in town," said Josslyn walking up to the group. "Hey guys."

"Hey Joss." said Cassie. "How's being off from PCU?"

"Good aside from my dad trying to convince me that I should be at either of your homes," said Josslyn rolling her eyes. "I love him but he's gotta stop telling be to steer clear of you dads because their trouble."

"Kay you guys still want to watch my practice?" asked Nate as the four walked into the gym. "Sooner it ends the sooner we get to the Metro Court for spa and swimming."

"Ok anyone not ready to brawl head to bleachers." said Coach Johnson, as Milo Josslyn and Cassie sat down. "First off I'd like to congratulate Nate on her amazing win Saturday night; that last match was a work of sheer brilliance."

"Thanks coach," said Nate with a reasonable amount of pride in herself and her abilities. "The title meant as a much to the team as it does to me."

"Since you all worked so hard over the weekend I've decided to have a head to head match between our two captains and then send everybody home early," said Coach Johnson looking between Nate and Brian. "So Morgan, Domestico what do you say; you guys up for it?"

"I'm in," said Brian stepping forward. "What do you say we make this a little more interesting?"

"I'm listening," said Nate crossing her arms. "What'd you have in mind?

"Winner takes all," said Brian snidely. "Loser, and by loser I mean you, gives up the right to be called captain."

"Deal," said Nate her voice dangerously quiet. "I'll be so glad not to have to pretend to get along with you for the sake of the team anymore. Coach you cool with this?"

"Yeah I'd say it's time this team was back to one captain." said Coach Johnson as Nate and Brian walked onto the mat. "Shake hands and fight fair."

"Why don't you just make it easier on yourself?" asked Brian. "You could just give me the job now."

"Bring it on." growled Nate, clenching her fists defensively; forcing the feeling of less than full strength to the back of her mind. Brian was the first to strike that Nate blocked and used her other to impact his arm and disorient him. Once his focus was off she kicked him in the ribs and struck a blow to his back when he hunched over. Before she knew it the whistle was blowing again.

"That settles it then." said Coach Johnson once Brian had gotten back to his feet. "Our sole Captain is Nate Morgan."

"Unbelievable," muttered Brian angrily. "How the hell did that happen."

"You lost get over, get over." said Nate collapsing before she could even finish her sentence.

"Nate!"

A/N I promised drama and i meant it, once she gets to GH then they can starting figuring out what's wrong with Nate and how to help her. I had to use this as kind of a bridge while things start getting interesting. Couple Questions A) what do you think is wrong with Nate B) How do you like the potential for a Nate/Mal pairing and C) I could use some suggestions on what bpayback for Brian Domestico should be a little later PLEASE ANSWER in your reviews! As aalways thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it and please review

PS Sorry for the delay I was taking care of end of senior year stuff and have some more time to write now that it's summer


End file.
